1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bath aid device, and more particularly to a novel device used to assist one in the bathing of another, especially infants and children.
2. Prior Art
The process of one person bathing another has long been a problem for the one performing the bathing. This bathing process is normally carried out over the side of a conventional bath tub or other such washing structure. Examples of such cases, are where a parent is bathing an infant or small child, or in the health care industry where a nurse or health care agent assists in the bathing of a physically handicapped or geriatric person. Where such bathing takes place over the side of a bath tub or similar structure, the process of bathing is made awkward for the one performing the bathing, and additionally may cause great discomfort to the person assisting. Additionally, bathing articles, such as shampoos, soaps and wash cloths are not easily accessible. These bathing articles are normally located in the corners of the tub or may be placed on the floor next to the person performing the bathing. In either case, these bathing articles are not readily accessible to the user, and often spill and create a mess wherever they may be located. There has long been a need therefore, to cure the problems associated in bathing another, wherein the person performing the bathing can do so comfortably and have bathing articles readily accessible to them.